pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xai Vessalius
Zai Vessalius was the Head of the Vessalius Dukedom, before he left Pandora, allowing his younger brother, Oscar Vessalius to take over as the Duke of the Vessaliuses. Zai is a member of the Baskervilles, having joined alongside fellow Duke, Barnard Nightray. Zai cast Oz into the Abyss at his Coming of Age Ceremony for the sin of his existance. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Zai had been secretly working with the Baskervilles while he was still a part of Pandora. When the time came for Zai's son, Oz, to under go the Coming of Age Ceremony to be introduced into society, Zai and three other Baskervilles. As the ceremony started, the Baskervilles watched from outside to see if Oz Vessalius truly was the boy mentioned in the prophecy. Oz touched a clock that had been silent for 100 years, and it started to move forward, thus proving that Oz was the prophecized child. As time stopped, the Baskervilles sprung into action, infiltrating the mansion to confront Oz. Gilbert, under the control of the Baskerville named Zwei, restrained Oz and stabbed him in the chest with a dagger, as a blood offering. The blood hit the floor and Zai used the power of his Chain, Gryphon, to create a seal on the floor that would open The Way and allow passage into the Abyss. Suddenly the blood thirsty Chain, B-Rabbit, used the opening of The Way as a chance to escape the Abyss. B-Rabbit appeared as a giant black rabbit to the Baskervilles, and a little girl to Oz. B-Rabbit blasts Gil away from Oz and claims him as her property. As B-Rabbit attacks the Baskervilles, Gilbert regains consciousness and demands to know why the Baskervilles want Oz. Zai then goes to Gilbert with his sword in hand, though lightning from the storm outside reveals Zai's face to Gilbert. Oz then picks up a nearby sword and goes after Zai, telling him to stay away from Gilbert. At the last moment, Gilbert jumps infront of Zai, not wanting Oz to hurt his own father, and Oz's sword slashed though his chest. B-Rabbit enjoys the chaos, but Zai quickly turns around and slashes through her with his sword, banishing her back into the Abyss. With both Gilbert and B-Rabbit out of the way, the Baskervilles held Oz still so Zai could pass judgement on him with Gryphon. Zai then banishes Oz into the Abyss for his sin of his existance. Pandora Arc Having been released from the Abyss 25 years later, Oz joined Pandora with his Illegally Contracted Chain, Alice the B-Rabbit. The two of them, joined by Oz's old friend Gilbert, head into Reveille where Gilbert explains Oz's past with his father to Alice. Zai hadn't been around much when Oz was younger, but one day when he did return to the mansion, Oz asked Gil why his father hated him. Gil suggested they go and ask Zai, but Oz couldn't because he was too afraid of the truth. Gilbert then decided he'd do it on his own, and her grabbed a bouquet of flowers to deliver to Zai. Oz chased after Gilbert and found Gilbert begging Zai to take the flowers and go visit Oz. Zai was unhappy that Gilbert had spoken out of turn, causing Gilbert to ask why Zai continuously denied Oz when Oz was his 'beloved precious son'. This made Zai laugh, Zai took the flowers in his hand and crushed them, letting them fall to the ground as he said that a child like Oz should never have been born. Gilbert grabbed onto Zai, asking why he'd say something like that. In return Zai slapped Gilbert, sending him to the ground. Zai asked who Gilbert thought he was, going against his master, it was then tha Gilbert stated that Oz was his master, not Zai. Zai then ordered his valets to take Gilbert away. Oz jumped infront of his father and begged him not to fire Gil before reaching out for Zai. Zai then slapped his hand away, telling Oz he was a vile creature and not to touch him. Oz was locked in his room after his encounter with Zai, and Gilbert had been locked in the basement of the Vessalius mansion for three days before Oscar came to rescue him. Sablier Arc After Elliot, Leo, Oz and Gil had all met up in the Inner Hole, Zai showed up to retrieve Elliot, as Barnard couldn't do it himself because his legs weren't fit to make the journey into the Inner Hole. Elliot declined, saying that he would never accept help from a Vessalius and that Zai should be offering to help his son. Zai simply smirked and said that he didn't care what happened to Oz. Elliot, enraged, begins yelling at Zai, only to be stopped by Leo, who apologizes to Zai. Zai remarks on how smart of a servant Elliot had before leaving. Gil ran after Zai and held him at gunpoint, because of how he'd hurt Oz, which Zai was expecting Zai recalled how Gilbert had held him at gunpoint before shortly after joining Pandora, vowing to kill Zai if he ever came anywhere near Oz again. Gilbert then went over how after time had resumed as Oz was cast into the Abyss 25 years before, Gilbert was the only one who remembered what had happened. He told Oscar that Oz had been cast into the Abyss and that it was his own father who'd done it, but when Oscar looked into the matter, Barnard Nightray provided an alibi for Zai, saying that Zai was with him at the time of the Coming of Age Ceremony. Oscar accepted this but didn't know that Barnard was also secretly involved with the Baskervilles, and as such he had just covered for Zai to prevent raising suspicion. Zai summons Gryphon and confirms again for Gilbert that it was infact him who cast Oz into the Abyss. Gil shoots at Zai and Gryphon prepares to defend Zai, but Mad Hatter appears between the two of them to stop the fighting. Break then appears behind Gil and holds him back while Zai precedes out of the Inner Hole. Gil later admits that he wouldn't have been able to kill Zai because it would've hurt Oz too much. Zai then found Lotti and Zwei, who was unconscious and severely injured. Zai carried Zwei as he and Lotti traveled to the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss, though Zai dropped Zwei as soon as they'd reached the door. Zai and Lotti had arrived just in time to greet Lily as she's released from the Abyss. Lotti then explains to Lily how the Baskervilles main purpose was to now search for and destroy the Sealing Stones which prevented Glen from returning. Sealing Stones Arc During a conversation with Sheryl Rainsworth, Break reveals that he'd talked to Oscar Vessalius recently, and been told about how after Oz was born, Zai stole him away from his sleeping wife and ran off in the rain without saying where he was going or for what reason. When he came back, Zai said that he merely wanted to celebrate the christening of his child alone, although Break tells Sheryl that it was possible that Zai had switched the child with another, making Oz not the real Oz Vessalius. In a flashback of Vincent's, Ada had taken him to a townhouse in Reveille. Ada explained that Oscar had set her up with the place as a secondary residence as she wasn't allowed to bring friends to the main house by order of her father. Description Appearence Zai's full face is never revealed. Oz hadn't seen Zai in so long that he'd forgotten what Zai looked like, which is why his full profile wasn't shown in earlier chapters, but when he appeared physically in Retrace XL: Blindness, it is unknown why his full profile was still not shown. Zai has blonde hair and a large diagonal scar across his face, reaching from his forehead to his cheek across the bridge of his nose. In his first appearence Zai was clean shaven, but appears to have allowed a goatee to grow out after ten years. Personality Zai is cruel and heartless as he does not care about Oz at all, to the point of stating he wishes Oz was never born. He also doesn't allow his son to touch him, because he is 'filthy' and he refers to Oz as "that thing". Zai has never been shown interacting with Ada, so it is unknown what he thinks of her, but as he's never at the Vessalius mansion, it is likely that Zai also ignores her. Powers and Abilities Chain [[Gryphon|'Gryphon',]] is one of the five Black Feathered Chains that Glen Baskerville used to possess, making it able to open The Way of the Abyss and summon the Chains of Conviction to drag people into the Abyss. It is unknown what secondary powers Gryphon may have. Quotes *"As expected, I knew you would follow me." *(About Oz) "Ha. What happens to that thing is none of my business." *"Ah Ah, you did mention it before. When was it? You suddenly pointed a gun at me, just as rudely as right now... and blabbering about what pushed that thing into the Abyss... It was that Chain- Gryphon, of the Vessalius Household. What now? Do you want to confirm it again?" *"That Chain that you saw, was it wearing the same smile as this?" *"A child like that should never have been born." *"Don't touch me, you vile creature." Appearences Trivia *Its not known as to why he joined the Baskervilles. *Recently it was revealed that Oz was actually B-Rabbit living in Jack's ressurected body, meaning that Oz is not infact Zai's son, but rather a Chain from the Abyss. His hatred for his son, denying his existence, may mean he is aware of something like it. *His personality, or rather what we know of it, mirrors the Gryphon's lack of care for what other people think in Alice in Wonderland, as the Gryphon shows his disdain for both the Queen and the Mock Turtle, saying one doesn't realize no heads ever fell despite her orders, and the order's despair is ridiculous. Site Navigation Category:Vessalius Family Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Human Category:Baskervilles